


Taste

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses





	Taste

JC leaned against the door, arms and legs crossed, watching. Pondering the intense look of concentration on Lance’s flushed face as he worked out on the elliptical machine. The return from the cold savagery of Russia and back to civilization, as Chris called it, seemed to be agreeing with him. JC’s eyes traced the other man’s form. Lance had trained hard, and his body was much more cut than it had been even with the rigorous dance training they had done for concerts. Contemplating the sweat streaked arms with interest he didn’t notice the machine stop until he climbed off of it.

“Hey man.” Lance wasn’t even breathing hard and he’d been on the damn machine for thirty minutes.

JC’s eyes went to Lance immediately, the small stain of red on his cheeks the only indication that he may have been staring. “Hey. Looking tasty up there.”

Lance laughed. “Want a bite?” He ran a towel over his damp hair.

He couldn’t have heard right. He thought. Well ok, it was a joke right. JC’s mouth spread into that slow sweet sexy smile. “That’s the best invitation I’ve had in a long time.” His voice lowered a notch, eyes narrowing in speculation. The subtle tingle that had been going through him as he watched Lance expanded into the anticipation of possibility.

Lance stopped for a moment, green eyes going to meet the other mans. The challenge in them was minimal, but tantalizing nonetheless. “Would you say it was one you couldn’t refuse?” his arm brushed JC’s as he passed him.

He turned to watch the other man walk slowly down the hall. His tongue snaked out to wet his lips. “I’d say that I’d enjoy the experience to act on it.” He walked up behind Lance who had stopped.

JC was close, very close to the other man. Lance could feel the heat from his body as certainly as he could feel his heart beating in his chest at that moment. The long fingers that slid along his neck sent shocks of desire through him. The other hand joined the first and they continued their travels along his shoulders, over those arms, down his back. None of the touches were intimate, yet they were and set him on fire.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Lance didn’t want to turn around, didn’t want to see the misunderstanding in those beautiful eyes.

JC had to smile a little, even while that voice teased his senses. “Care to find out?” he walked past Lance, his shoulder brushing against him this time.

It was Lance’s turn to follow. They walked into the bedroom and JC turned to face the taller man. Waiting patiently for him to come closer. The slow smile made its appearance again, this time the mouth parted a little in anticipation, the pink tongue coming out once again to wet his lips. JC raised his arm, fingers curling around the nape of Lance’s neck, pulling Lance toward him and his head down the short distance to his. JC waited precious taunting seconds before allowing the meeting of lips, short butterfly brushes at first, followed by teasing nibbles of his lower lip. His other hand curved into the highlighted hair and pulled him further into the kiss. Lance’s mouth opened on a sigh allowing JC’s tongue to slip in and stroke the other mans tongue for a while before sucking on it.

Lance didn’t know when or how he was moved towards the bed, just that his mouth never broke contact with JC’s and he suddenly was even more turned on as JC’s weight settled on him. His hands pulled at JC’s shirt to get it off, enjoying the little shivers that went through the other man as he touched him. Enjoyed the feel of skin on skin once he got his own tank top off and he moved quickly to get back the teasing pressure of JC’s mouth. ‘God the man can kiss.’ Was the only thought that went through his head before he was distracted by those talented hands on his nipples, by the slow rhythmic rocking of the mans hips against his. His cock was aching for release and he knew it wasn’t going to happen right away. JC was the type of man that had to have everything perfectly done before it was through.

Lance made a small sound of protest as JC’s mouth finally left his and he nibbled his way down the long neck, stopped to scrape teeth across a particularly sensitive area before sucking, then biting hard, and sucking again. The loud cry that came out of Lance surprised him and he bucked his hips up hard against JC, his nails digging into the skin on the mans back. The low hiss of pleasure from JC however was almost too much to stand and he bucked up again, moving his crotch against him with more intent. Lance’s hand went down to grip fabric-covered buttocks and he brought his legs up as he pulled JC onto him harder. JC tried hard not to lose control of the situation, but Lance was hotter than hell when he was like this. He pinched the pink nipple below him and moved his mouth to cover the other one as he allowed Lance to set the rhythm. Lance arched up into JC, head pushing back into the pillow as he panted his name crying out again as JC’s hands slipped under him into his sweats and fingers dug into his buttocks pulling him up.

His breath mingled with JC’s as their mouths once again met. Passionate this time, hard and demanding, Lance felt the first shiver go through him, the one that ended with a tightening of his abdomen. JC came first, the muffled yell into his mouth and the nails digging into his skin, the hips rolling erratically against him. Then he was over the edge. Contractions going through him like white-hot streaks of lightning from his groin to the rest of his body. They stayed that way for a few minutes, the pressure feeling good as their breathing became regular and their bodies calmed. Reluctantly JC moved away from Lance’s warm body.

“Well that was a little quicker than I would have liked.” JC slanted him a seductive smile.

Lance turned his head to look at the other man, seeing that cocky smile. “Maybe you can have another bite later.” Amused by the spark of interest he saw in his eyes. “There’s a lot of me to taste.” He stretched, still semi hard under the thin sweat pants.

JC’s was amused as well. “Lance, the other white meat.” He leaned in and bit the other man’s side, pulse quickening.


End file.
